In the area of biology and medicine, understanding cells and their supporting structures in tissues and tracking their structure and distribution changes is crucial to advancing medical knowledge in disease diagnoses. Histology is the study of the microscopic anatomy of tissues and is essential in diagnosing disease, developing medicine and many other fields. In histology, thin slices of tissue samples are placed on one or more slides and then examined under a light microscope or electron microscope. Often, however, the tissue samples are placed in any portion of the slide and the slide itself may be oriented in different ways due to variable layouts in digital pathology systems, causing difficulty in accurate location of a target area on a slide. In addition, comparing an input image of a tissue sample to other input images of similar tissue samples becomes difficult because the tissue samples may be stretched or compressed and the resulting slide image becomes distorted.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for tissue region identification in digital pathology.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.